A Change In Netherfield
by Storylover4life
Summary: What would have happened if Darcy decided to change Elizabeth's mind about her dislike of him instead of convincing Bingley to leave for London? Starts the day after the Ball at Netherfeild.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As always, Darcy was the first to make his way downstairs. But this morning he chose to stare out the window rather than deal with his correspondence. Since he danced with Elizabeth his mind had been circling one thought, '_Elizabeth despises me!'_ He found it odd how painful the idea was to him.

It was almost as painful as knowing she believed whatever vile falsehood Wickham had told her. But Elizabeth preferring Wickham to him was like a knife twisting in his stomach.

Darcy was so lost in these thoughts that he didn't hear the dining hall door open or his friend Bingley approach. "Fine morning, is it not, Darcy?"

Darcy jumped at the sound of his friends voice so close to his back. He knew Charles expected an answer, even if it was distracted. "Oh, yes, I suppose it is. I really had not noticed."

Bingley laughed, "How did you fail to notice? You have been staring out the window since before I joined you!"

"She hates me." Darcy said, without thought. That could be the only explanation for saying something so personal out loud, even to Bingley, who was a trusted friend.

"Who hates you?" Bingley asked, confused. He knew his friend did not make friends easily but rarely had he given cause for that harsh of a response.

Darcy momentarily considered waving off his friends question, but thought better of it. This was one of the rare occasions that he found himself wanting to confide in a friend and seek advice. "Miss Bennent."

Bingley found himself even more confused by the answer. "Why would Jane hate you? What have you done to her?"

Darcy looked at his friend exasperated. Of course, Bingley's thoughts jumped immediately to the eldest Bennet. "No, not Jane. Elizabeth, Elizabeth hates me." Darcy said quietly.

Bingley scoffed, "Oh, come now, why would Miss Elizabeth hate you? I mean, to be sure, you've been rather disagreeable with her, and often rather cold. But surely not enough to warrant her hatred, Darcy!"

"Well, that bastard, Wickham, carried her the rest of the way." Darcy almost growled, imagining Wickham talking to Elizabeth. Then, as almost an after thought, "What do you mean, I have been disagreeable with Miss Elizabeth?"

At that same moment, Bingley called out, "What has Wickham done now, Darcy?"

The two men stared at each other, both waiting for an answer. Darcy had more patience than his friend did. Causing Bingley to sigh and be the first to speak, "I just meant to say that and Miss Elizabeth were always at odds. It seemed to me as though you were often trying to provoke her. Then just as suddenly, you seemed to ignore her very existence."

Darcy silently sighed to himself remembering the time that Elizabeth had spent at Netherfield caring for her sister. "Bingley, often I was provoking her. But not for the reasons that you may think. Her turn of phrase, the way her mind worked, simply fascinated me." Darcy said while staring out the window again. He may be able to force himself to make this confession to his friend, but he could not force himself to look at him while shock spread across his face.

Bingley managed to keep his surprise silent, and thought about what Darcy had just told him. After hearing Darcy's reason it was easy to see that it was true and explained why he had been so quarrelsome those days. Bingley chose not to comment on that, at present. Instead he addressed his question again. Knowing that Darcy had hoped it would have been forgotten in the middle of his confession. "And what pray tell, does the infamous Wickham, have to do with this?"

Darcy sighed, "This discussion is better left to when we are assured of privacy." He nodded to the dining hall doors as the flung open to admit Caroline and Louisa.

Bingley grinned at Darcy's perception. "Perhaps while as we examine some of the estate after breakfast?"

Darcy nodded, knowing that Bingley would not let this rest. "If you wish."

At Longbourn Elizabeth was startled awake by her Jane's urgent shoves. "Lizzy, Lizzy, you must wake up!"

"What is it, Jane? Is all well?" Lizzy asked, suddenly frightened by her sister's pale face.

"No! You must listen to me and make haste! Escape for the morning! I care not where you go, but leave this house for at the very least a few hours. Several would be better!" Jane rushed on, while pulling Elizabeth to her feet and shoving clothes, shoes and other things to her.

"Jane! You must tell me what it going on? Why are you all but tossing me out the window?" Elizabeth asked trying to make a small joke of Jane's apparent need for Elizabeth to be gone.

"Because, Mr. Collins plans on declaring himself to you this very morning!" Jane whispered.

All the pervious humor Elizabeth found drained away in an instant. And she began to dress with as much speed as Jane required. "Can you be sure?" Elizabeth asked, hoping that there was a chance of Jane's misunderstanding.

Jane nodded grimly, "I heard him practicing his speech just now. You must go!"

Once Elizabeth had finished dressing the girls quietly snuck down the servants stairs at the back of the house to a door that was often used but far enough to not be noticed. Before Elizabeth could say another word Jane kissed her cheek and quickly whispered, "I shall handle Mr. Collins, you need not fear his proposal on your return. Now go!"

Elizabeth was shoved out of the door and began to run along the well known paths of her childhood. At least she had this advantage, she could easily become lost to Mr. Collins in these woods and he would have no chance of finding her, until she was ready to be found.

**Author's Note: **Yes, this chapter is short. I promise to try and make them longer, but this felt like a good stopping point.

Reviews make me happy, and I would love any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Darcy and Bingley walked quite awhile in silence, with the occasional remark on small repairs that would need to be done. But Bingley would not let the mysterious confession started in the dining hall end there. **

"**Tell me, Darcy, what has Wickham done now? I thought his treachery to be in the past? How does his name appear in your dealings with Miss Elizabeth?" **

**Darcy had held hope that Bingley would let their previous conversation rest and briefly considered dismissing his friends further questions. Yet, one look at his friend's face was enough to convince Darcy to be open with Bingley. "Do you remember the day we happened upon the Bennets in Meryton as we rode to Longbourn?" **

**Bingley took a moment to think back, "Yes, it was directly after Jane had been ill." **

"**Yes. One of the men that was with them was Wickham. I should have known that after seeing me he would set out to make my life in Hertfordshire difficult." **

**Bingley could not hide his shock, "I had not thought that Wickham and the one you had told me of were the same. God, Darcy!" **

**Darcy gave Bingley a sardonic look. "Understandably, of course. Who could have known we should meet outside of Town. In all honesty, this is the last place I had expected to find George Wickham." **

**Bingley's thought swirled around all Darcy had told him. All the wrongs Wickham had done to, not only Darcy, but Georgiana as well. The breath caught in Bingley's chest. "What could he possible want with the Bennets? To think that despicable man near my Jane!" **

**Darcy had taken not of Bingley's use of Miss Bennet's Christian name silently, before. But he couldn't stop himself from asking, "**_**Your**_** Jane, you say?"**

**Bingley's face flushed with embarrassment. He had not meant to say that thought aloud. "Well, that is to say… What I meant was… I do have…" **

**Darcy chuckled at his friends failed attempt to explain himself. "Alright, Charles, take a breath. I know your intentions are most honorable but I must caution you, it may not be a prudent match for you." **

**Bingley relaxed slightly but looked serious over Darcy's implied warning, "What car have I for prudence? When I see Jane as my angel?" **

"**But your angel, as you say, has very earthly connections and those connections can be improper bordering on vulgar." **

"**Darcy, I will be marrying Jane, not 'her connections', as you put it." Bingley sighed, before continuing, "That is your problem, Darcy, you always see the flaws in people and rarely look past them to see the good that lies beneath the surface." **

**Darcy was silent at Bingley's uncharacteristic outburst, which gave Bingley the nerve to go on. "You can not hold all the world to the 'Darcy standard'. For when measure against you or even your sister, the world will surely fall short in some manner or another. Be it in wealth or connections." **

**Darcy felt pained at Bingley's tirade. It was uncommon for Darcy to be told he had failings. He found he wasn't comfortable with the prospect. "My apologies for any offense I have given, Sir." Darcy bit out formally. **

**Bingley knew Darcy would take offense, but it was something that needed to be told before it came around and destroyed his friend. "Darcy, I know that not how you think of me. You must understand that others, people like Miss Elizabeth, have not known you as long or as well as I do." **

**Darcy paused for a moments thought. It was true. The people in Hertfordshire did not know him or his character. He could see that his shyness around strangers might be easily misinterpreted. "Am I so intimidating? Do others really **_**believe**_** that I cast judgemement on them so quickly?"**

**This was not how Bingley had thought this mornings talk would continue. Darcy had already been in a foul mood, yet it was not in Bingley to lie to a trusted friend. "The first time you saw Miss Elizabeth, you told me that she was not handsome enough to tempt you. I do believe she heard this comment and did indeed take offense to it. And as to what others believe, it has been said that you only look at the people here to criticize." **

**Darcy could hardly process what his friend had just told him. If that was what Elizabeth thought, as well as the people in the town, it would be a small wonder if she did not despise him. "Is that really the local belief?" **

**Bingley just gave him a small nod. Not knowing what else to say to help his friend. It was a rare occasion to see Darcy this distressed about things. He always seemed so confident and sure of his course. **

**Darcy was not the type to despair for long. His mind soon turned to the possible solutions. He knew the problem now, so he must find away to solve it. "Charles, How do I go about setting these prejudices aside?" **

**Bingley looked out at the woods surrounding his property, searching for the best answer. It was then that his eye caught sight of none other than Elizabeth Bennet, causing him to smile. She appeared almost as if Darcy's need had summoned her. "Well, my friend, you can start by greeting Miss Elizabeth before she runs off." **

**Elizabeth had been walking the paths between Netherfield and Longbourn for sometime, lost in her own thoughts. She could not make sense of how Mr. Collins believed his proposal would be accepted. She had shown him no favor, in spite of all the attentions he forced on her. She was also concerned as to how Jane was 'handling' it. Nothing had made sense this morning, since the moment she was awakened.**

**She continued to walk, still caught in her own web of thoughts until she saw Mr. Bingley walking toward her, followed closely by Mr. Darcy. This was a horrid addition to an already trying morning. While she was sure Mr. Bingley would be polite and kind, she knew that Mr. Darcy would have some remark about her walking alone at such and hour. But the unfortunate meeting could not be helped. **

"**Good morning, Miss Elizabeth!" Bingley said with a smile and a proper bow. **

"**Good morning, Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth smiled. She turned to greet the other gentlemen with less warmth, "Mr. Darcy." **

**Just as it had been before, the sight of Elizabeth's face flushed with exercise and he eyes brightened has taken all the words out of Mr. Darcy's mind. He could not comprehend how he had found her less than tempting. It was only at Bingley's silent urging that Darcy composed himself enough to say, "You are out early, Miss Elizabeth." **

**Elizabeth had known she would receive some type of rebuke like this and gave him a quick and smart retort, "Yes, I find the morning air so fresh. I can see that you agree, for you are out just as early as I."**

**Bingley smiled at Elizabeth's challenge, "Yes, Darcy is always the first one out of doors. A person can almost set a watch to it." **

**Darcy knew he had to make an effort. He knew that he could be just as pleasing as Bingley. Even more so, because he understood Elizabeth's humor. He smiled and attempted to join in the light hearted teasing, "At least I am constant in things, Bingley." **

**Elizabeth jumped to Bingley's defense, not recognizing the comment was meant to be humorous. "You are constant in more things than just your resentment it would seem, Mr. Darcy." **

**Bingley was not surprised that Miss Elizabeth and Darcy had not been in each others company for more than three minutes and already a gauntlet was being thrown down. He felt he must aide his friend in this situation before another quarrel erupted, "Oh, Darcy is constant in all things, Miss Elizabeth. Morning outings to resentment. Loyalty to friendships as well." **

**Darcy tried to thank Bingley with a look after noticing how the defense of his character dissolved some of the tension in the situation. It also helped him resolve to earn Elizabeth's good opinion and hopefully her affection as well. "Bingley is right, I try to remain constant in all things. But I find that I am in constant want of lively female company. Perhaps you honor us with your company for a time, Miss Elizabeth?" **

**Both Bingley and Elizabeth were shocked at Darcy's request. It was not only the longest response he had ever given but it was quite warm as well. Bingley was the first to recover, "Yes, please do join us, Miss Elizabeth." **

"**I fear I must return to Longbourn, Sirs." Elizabeth sputtered, still astonished at Mr. Darcy sudden civility. **

**While Bingley was disappointed, Darcy saw the opportunity it presented to continue to attempt to improve Elizabeth's estimation. "Then we shall have to escort you home. After all, I am positive Mr. Bingley would enjoy calling on your sister and last night you did express that you had not had adequate time to make out my character." **

**Bingley smiled at Darcy, pleased to see his friend making an effort. He also agreed saying that he had been planning to call so it would be no imposition to walk with Miss Elizabeth. With that the unlikely trio set off to Longbourn.**

**The conversation between the walking group was friendly and amusing, Occasionally, Darcy and Elizabeth would give responses with the intention of teasing the other. Much to Darcy's delight and Elizabeth's confusion. Just as they were in view of the house Bingley sped up in anticipation of seeing Jane. But Darcy stepped in front of Elizabeth to stop her and momentarily receive her full attention. "May I tell you a secret, Miss Elizabeth?" **

**Elizabeth had no notion what secret Mr. Darcy could possibly want to share with her. She thought it must be about Mr. Bingley since he had waited until the man himself could not hear. "If you wish to do so, Sir. I will not stop you." **

**Darcy looked over his shoulder to ensure that his friend would not hear and then almost sheepishly whispered, "I find I quite enjoy provoking you into quarreling with me."**

**That was the least thins Elizabeth had expect to hear. She watched as Mr. Darcy's face broke out in a devastating smile, that transformed him. He was breathtakingly handsome when he smiled. "You enjoy arguing with me, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth sputtered, sure she had misunderstood what he meant. **

**Darcy could not stop the genuine laugh from escaping his chest. He had finally succeeded in confounding Elizabeth. He had never thought that it would be a confession of his pleasure in her company that would do it. Darcy had always assumed she had been aware of his affection for their conversations but after his talk with Bingley he began to doubt. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth, it is one of the few things a truly enjoy." **

**Elizabeth shook her head and began walking to her home, in an attempt to hide her smirk. The proud Mr. Darcy liked her challenging him. **

**The small tilt of Elizabeth's lips did not go unnoticed by Darcy. Seeing it made him feel triumphant. It was possible to earn Elizabeth's regard. It was intoxicating, and caused him to call out in a teasing tone, "Remember, Miss Elizabeth, it is a secret!" **

**Jane greeted her sister as well as Mr. Bingley in the hall leading to the sitting room. "Lizzy, you're back sooner than I had expected! Oh, but I see you brought Mr. Bingley!" **

**Bingley smiled at Jane's obvious surprise in seeing him. "Good morning, Miss Bennet. We found your sister wondering the paths and decided to escort her home."**

**Jane blushed at Mr. Bingley's gaze, looking down, she replied quietly, "That was most kind of you, sir." **

"**It was Mr. Darcy's idea Miss Bennet. I am afraid I can not take credit for it." **

**Jane cried, when she saw Mr. Darcy join them in the hall, "Mr. Darcy!" In shock she dropped a small curtsy. **

**Darcy made a polite bow, "Good Morning, Miss Bennet. I hop ewe have not intruded but I felt we should ensure you sister's safe return." **

**Darcy knew that Jane was Elizabeth's closest friend, not just her sister. He also realized that he must improve Jane's opinion of his character is she too believed in his contempt for Elizabeth. **

"**Of course the escort was necessary to protect me from the many dangers of Hertfordshire's forest." Elizabeth replied with some degree of teasing. **

"**There are dangers everywhere for a woman as beautiful as yourself, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy thought of Wickham being near her that day in the village. And shuddered, yes he was most certainly a danger. **

"**Am I to believe that you find me beautiful, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth looked at him with a small smile. "I was under the impression that you found me only **_**tolerable**_**." **

**Bingley and Jane listened to the exchange with open curiosity. It was impossible to tell if they were in the midst of playful banter or if a war was about to break out. **

**Darcy felt cornered and trapped by his own words. She had heard him that awful night. His mind raced for a reply that would make up for that dreadful remark but was saved by Jane asking them all to join the family in the sitting room. **

**Bingley pounced on the opportunity to extend his visit with Jane, "Of course, Miss Bennet, we would be delighted."**

**Once they had joined the others Mrs. Bennet could not stop herself from talking to Mr. Bingley. She was all flattering, discussing the beauties of Netherfield, the fun had at the ball, complimenting hi sisters elegance and remarking on Jane's beauty. **

**Elizabeth sat embarrassed by her mother's overtures and imagined she could see the mask of reserve slipping back over Mr. Darcy's face. She could help the feeling of disappointment. He had been lively and unnervingly amiable during the walk to Longbourn but it seemed the great distant Mr. Darcy was to make a reappearance. **

**Mr. Darcy had noticed the unhappy look cross over Elizabeth's face and immediately wished to see her smile again. Knowing she must be thinking he was retreating into his pride again, he thought he must do something to show it was only a temporary reserve. Darcy sent Elizabeth a sidelong glance until he caught her eye once again and then he winked. **

**The blush that colored Elizabeth's cheeks as she looked at her hands folded in her lap satisfied Darcy. He had over thrown Elizabeth's assumption by shocking her slightly. Darcy found that shocking Elizabeth was just as enjoyable as quarreling with her. **

**Elizabeth could not believe what she had just witnessed, Mr. Darcy had winked at her. She could not begin to comprehend what had come over him since they had danced last night. The change was so sudden and drastic that she found herself questioning his every word and glance. Elizabeth glanced around quickly to see if anyone else had seen this, no one else seemed to be staring, which meant no one else had noticed the gesture, making it seem even more intimate. **

**Mr. Bingley desperately wanted a few minutes of individual attention with Jane but realized for this to happen he would need to get them away from Mrs. Bennet. "Perhaps, Miss Bennet, you would be willing to show me a few of the lanes you and Miss Elizabeth are fond of walking. It is an excellent day, and I find that I must be out doors to enjoy it." **

**Mrs. Bennet hurried to answer for her daughters, "Of course, Jane will show you. And Lizzy must go to, she can entertain that man! While Lydia and Kitty run off to Meryton to meet the officers. They are excessively fond of red coats, as I myself once was!." **

**This was wonderful turn of events. Another walk in Elizabeth's company. Mr. Bingley must have stolen the wish from Darcy's heart. He looked at Elizabeth with a very slight smile, "Yes, Miss Elizabeth, please join us. It will allow you and I to continue our discussion." **

**As the party was quitting the house, Darcy noticed the clergyman, Mr. Collins, coming after them and barely held back the groan. **

"**My dear cousins! I would greatly enjoy a walk. My esteemed patroness Lady Catherine reminds me that walking is needed to maintain one's health and she condescends to say that I am a fine walker, indeed." **

**Darcy could not suppress the slight shudder at the thought of having to listen to his aunts praises being sung. This man could try his patience just at quickly as Mrs. Bennet, but he did offer the man a civil, if formal bow.**

"**Oh, but Mr. Darcy! How you honor us by your condensation to walk with out family party-" **

**Mr. Darcy cut off what he was sure would be long speech filled with false praise, "You misunderstand, Mr. Collins, the Bennets have honored my good friend and I with their company." **

**After several minutes of uncomfortable silence between them, Elizabeth excused herself to catch up to Mr., Bingley and Jane. "Excuse me, Jane, my I speak with you for a moment." Elizabeth addressed the question to Jane but she was politely asking Mr. Bingley for a moment of privacy. **

**Once Bingley had retreated to the others, he tried to strike up a conversation between the men, "Mr. Collins, what has brought you to Hertfordshire?" **

**Mr. Collins was flattered by Mr. Darcy's friend taking an interest in his life, it was a great compliment, "It is at the bidding of my patroness, Lady Catherine. She made the wonderful suggestion that I should take a wife and find a mistress for Hunsford, the living which she has so kindly bestowed on me." **

**Darcy could not force himself to pay attention to what Mr. Collins was saying, his focus kept falling on Elizabeth. Bingley was having the same problem with focus and could only bring himself to nod which was all the encouragement Mr. Collins needed. **

"**And since Longbourn is entailed to me upon the sad time of Mr. Bennet's death I felt it only right to chose my bride among his daughters." **

**At this declaration, both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley gave their undivided attention to the pompous man. **

"**Is that so, Mr. Collins?" Bingley asked with some trepidation. **

"**Quite so, Sir. I do believe that her Ladyship will be very well pleased when I present Miss Elizabeth to her as the mistress of Hunsford." **

**Darcy felt his entire being freeze. Elizabeth, his Elizabeth, married to Mr. Collins. It could not happen! "Miss Elizabeth had excepted your suit then, Mr. Collins?" Darcy asked in a cold voice that had most of his tenants shaking. **

**Mr. Collins had the grace to flush, he has betrayed his thoughts before gaining Elizabeth's consent. Not that he could see he refusing. "I have not had the opportunity to make the declaration as yet, sir." **

**Darcy took a breath of relief. This was not something he had anticipated. With a quick bow, he started to walk to where Elizabeth and Jane stood. He was not sure what he planned to say but he had to be sure that this match was not one that Elizabeth desired. **

**Darcy had walked so quietly that Jane and Elizabeth had not heard his approach. Giving Mr. Darcy the gift of hearing, "… of course I wont marry him! With all his preening and all his talking of his **_**great lady**_**, He could not make me happy and I am convinced I am the last person in the world who could please him!" **

**Darcy was elated. Elizabeth did not wish to marry the man, That knowledge filled him with a another dose of hope. He was not going to loose her, just as he had made the decision to … win her? **

**Darcy's mind began to turn, how could he help alter that odious clergyman's course and quickly, before he could find the time to declare himself. **

**The idea came on suddenly. It was devious in its simplicity. It also had the added bonus of being completely truthful. This was, perhaps, the first time Darcy felt he could use his knowledge of Lady Catherine to his advantage. **

**Author's note: **Too long, too short. Remember reviews are helpful. As are suggestions! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When the odd group made their way to Meryton, Jane turned to Elizabeth about Kitty's upcoming birthday. "Lizzy, what have you decided to give Kitty? I can not chose between ribbons or a new bonnet?"

Elizabeth considered this question until a new plan formed in her mind. "Jane, you and I should get her a new bonnet and gloves that match the gown Mama has decided to give her. She would be positively delighted!"

Jane readily agreed and turned to address the gentlemen standing a few paces behind them. "Gentlemen, would you please excuse my sister and I for a few short moments

Thought slightly disappointed at the lose of the ladies company all knew it would be unkind to disagree. Bingley pushed the boundaries of propriety by saying, "Worry not, Miss Bennet. We hall wait here eager for your return."

Jane blushed prettily at Bingley's words but took Elizabeth's arm as they entered the dressmakers shop.

Darcy was not going to stand in silence and was glad to have time to talk to Mr. Collins while Elizabeth was otherwise occupied. "Mr. Collins , you believe my aunt will approve of a match between yourself and Miss Elizabeth, am I correct?"

"You are, sir. My patroness will most approve of Miss Elizabeth has all the manners of a well raised lady." Mr. Collins was pleased that Mr. Darcy had taken an interest in his choice. As nephew of Lady Catherine he would have the opportunity to express his approval as well.

Darcy nodded as though agreeing, while silencing Bingley with a severe look. "Miss Elizabeth does have fine manners as well as a lively spirit."

"You are quite right, Mr. Darcy! Her Ladyship will take great delight in that. She herself suggested I take a wife that possessed a fine spirit."

Darcy gave the appearance of consideration following Mr. Collins declaration, "But a spirit and a lively spirit are quite different. Especially in the eyes of my aunt."

Mr. Collins paled at the possibility he had misunderstood Lady Catherine's wishes. "I am afraid I do not take your meaning, sir." His voice shook with worry.

Darcy turned to look Mr. Collins in the eye, "Miss Elizabeth has the kind of spirit that gives way to independent thought. But perhaps my aunt will be willing to over look this if it comes from your wife."

Darcy watched as even more color drained from Mr. Collins' face, before he continued, "Miss Elizabeth also has an amusing way of challenging others. I confess, she has even been known to force me into defending my thoughts and opinions." Darcy laughed, to show that he had not taken offense to this behavior.

Bingley had caught on to Darcy's scheme by this point and added with a smile and laugh of his own, "Oh, Mr. Collins to hear how the two of them quarrel. It can be quite amusing, I assure you."

Mr. Collins could not hide his shock, he began sputtering, "Oh dear, for Miss Elizabeth to argue with a gentleman of your standing, Mr. Darcy, is most reproachable."

Bingley looked at Collins and said with great sincerity, "I believe that Miss Elizabeth would challenge anyone, no matter their station in life. With only good intentions, of course."

Mr. Collins looked to Darcy with a sense of fear, "My esteemed patroness would not find being challenged amusing, She would be most upset by it, I believe."

Darcy gave Mr. Collins a solemn look, "You are quite correct sir. My aunt does not like any question as to the validity of her opinions. But as you say she dotes on you with generosity. That may go so far as to excuse your choice of mistress for the estate she has so kindly bestowed upon you."

It was difficult for Darcy to remain serious. The entire situation was amusing to him. But the thought of his aunt excusing the behavior of anyone she deemed inferior to herself was down right hysterical.

Mr. Collins seemed to understand that the possibility of Lady Catherine over looking all of this was nil. "Though her Ladyship is of a generously forgiving nature, I could not prevail upon her to repeatedly condescend to offer such forgiveness."

Bingley nodded, almost apologetically, "If you are fixed to have Miss Elizabeth as your wife, it may be beneficial for you to secure another living, Mr. Collins."

As Mr. Collins shook his head, Darcy felt a wave of relief wash over him. Diverting Mr. Collins had been as simple as Darcy had hoped. Elizabeth would still be free. "Mr. Bingley is correct. It would seem your choices are limited, Mr. Collins,"

Mr. Collins looked between the two men, the only two people he had told his intentions to, with concern. "It is true however that I have not yet made the offer to Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy and Bingley looked at Mr. Collins with false intrigue. "Then perhaps you may be at liberty to choose a more suitable mistress for Hunsford."

Mr. Collins nodded vigorously, but then had the grace to say, "That is not to say Miss Elizabeth is at all to blame. It's just that I believe she would not be happy as a cleric's wife."

Both Darcy and Bingley agreed with him and offered him a supporting pat on the back, as thought they were closer friends with him than was actually true.

Inside the dress shop Jane could no longer keep her questions at bay. "Lizzy, I had thought your acquaintance with Mr. Darcy to be an unhappy one. Why has it so suddenly altered?"

Elizabeth had been thinking the same question for quite some time. "I can not say with all certainty, Jane. I think your Mr. Bingley must have convinced him to be less disagreeable."

Elizabeth knew that could not be the only reason. If it were Mr. Darcy would not have shared his 'secret' with her. But Elizabeth did not feel ready to share that information with her sister at this moment.

"But Lizzy, I thought Mr. Darcy was too proud for that, at least by Mr. Wickham's description." Jane argued. "And if the change is in the service of Mr. Bingley, he need not be as attentive and agreeable as he has been with you."

Elizabeth began to feel uncomfortable with this subject. The more it was discussed, the more it gave her to think on. When she did not usually allow her thought to wander to the proud Mr. Darcy at all. "Since we are discussing alterations, Jane, perhaps you could inform me about your plans to change Mr. Collins attentions to me."

Jane smiled with the hope that Elizabeth would find the amusement in the plan, "I had thought Mr. Collins would be better match for Mary."

"For Mary?" Elizabeth cried out in shock.

"They both enjoy studying, Mary even takes pleasure in reading Fordyce's Sermons. Though, Mary may not be a complimenting as Mr. Collins she does not seem to mind listening to him prattle on about his esteemed patroness."

The more Elizabeth thought about what Jane was suggesting the more she found her self agreeing with it. Mr. Collins and Mary would make an agreeable match. With a laugh, she told her sister, "You are more cunning than you let on to be!"

As Darcy and Bingley entered Netherfield after bidding farewell to the ladies of Longbourn both men were in high spirits. Darcy felt he was progressing well in his endeavor to win Elizabeth's affection. Bingley was more taken by Jane's beauty and gentle spirit than ever before.

Darcy felt his mood sour the moment he heard Caroline's voice call from the sitting room doorway. "My dear gentlemen, where could you have been that deprived us of your company for so long a time?"

"We were paying a call to the Bennets and the pleasure of joining them in a walk through Meryton." Bingley answered, still smiling.

Caroline was greatly displeased, but she hid the emotion with a sympathetic smile in Darcy's direction. "You poor thing, Sir. I am certain the company was trying to your sensibilities."

Darcy cringed at Caroline's presumption. Wishing she had the grace to stop projecting her conceited pride onto him. "Actually, aside from Mr. Collins, I found the company most agreeable."

"I have had no better day in my entire life!" Bingley agreed.

Caroline was disappointed that Darcy had begun showing a preference for a certain lady of Hertfordshire. "I find myself shocked, Mr. Darcy. But I am sure the Bennet girls enjoyed seeing their acquaintances in the militia. They are, after all, always seeking the company of men in red coats."

Darcy understood Caroline's vague slight. He suddenly wished he was at liberty to say what he really wished to say. Instead, he limited himself to, "Quite the contrary. Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth saw few officers and gave them no particular attention."

Bingley nodded, "Yes, quite so, Darcy. The ladies paid more attention to the shops than the officers."

"What could they possibly buy in Meryton? The shops there are far inferior to those in Town. Well I suppose, they have no need to be in fashion when they will never actually be in London." Caroline laughed at her own dismissal.

"Actually, the ladies were in search of a gift to give to a younger sister. I believe they mentioned a birthday." Darcy said as he walked by Caroline to take a seat near the warmth of the fire.

Bingley followed Darcy but went to the drink cart. His sister was in a disparaging mood. He had a feeling a strong drink would be needed to suffer through her company this evening. Perhaps, even several drinks. "Scotch, Darcy?"

Darcy was gratified that his friend had reached a similar conclusion and nodded to Bingley. A drink would be needed before dinner. It was ironic that Darcy was coming to understand Mr. Hurst's pattern of drink and slumber, since at one time he found the behavior abhorrent. Now, he was beginning to think of it as inspired. He raised his glass to the sleeping figure of Mr. Hurst in a silent salutation.

Caroline began gracefully walking about the room, in an effort to gain Darcy attention. She had remember that he once made a comment about admiring figures as they walked while he sat near a fire. When she failed to receive even the hint of a glance she become greatly annoyed. She turned to her sister who was sitting on one of the elegant couches doing needle work. "Louisa, can you believe that Mr. Darcy found the Bennet's company agreeable?"

Louisa looked at the man in question then back to her sister, "You jest! I would never believe such a tale."

"It is quite true sister. He was no doubt taken by Miss Eliza's 'fine eyes'."

Darcy tried to hide his annoyed sigh. He had known the moment he made that comment about Elizabeth eyes to Caroline, it would never be forgotten. But to hear his words meant to be a compliment, twisted into such an insult was upsetting. "I found Miss Elizabeth's company enjoyable, not just her eyes."

Bingley saw Darcy's irritation level rising and tried to smooth the situation over. "Yes, Caroline, Darcy and Miss Elizabeth conversed at length on more subjects than just her eyes."

Caroline never stopped looking at Mr. Darcy, "Did Miss Eliza tell you anymore of her pert opinions, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline was desperately trying to make Darcy realize the flaws in Elizabeth, while exhibiting herself and a perfect mate.

Darcy sighed, "Miss Elizabeth was kind enough to share her own thoughts on everything we discussed. She did not just mirror my opinions and beliefs."

Caroline gave a loud laugh, acting as though Darcy had just told her a most amusing joke. Everyone looked at her to see what she thought was so funny. Still giggling lightly she explained, "Oh Mr. Darcy, of course Miss Eliza's opinions will differ from yours. She has not had the education you or I have had. After all what kind of intelligence can a little country miss, with no governess possess?"

Louisa laughed and then added to Caroline's assessment of Elizabeth "And we must not forget how peculiar Miss Eliza is. Walking the distance from Longbourn to Netherfield. It shows such unlady like independence."

Caroline nodded, "And what of her family? The two youngest running wild after the officers? The middle one, what is her name…. Mary, yes, Mary, being so strange in manner and study."

Louisa theatrically shuddered, "Can you imagine being connect to that family? It would be a disgrace!"

Bingley was now also feeling the offense. Part of the family they were so intent on tearing down was his Jane. "Caroline…" He said in a warning tone.

Caroline quickly realized that her brother could think she was abusing Miss Jane as well. "I am sorry, Charles. Jane is a sweet and well tempered young lady, had we had the good fortune of meeting her in London, I would have never guessed her family to be so ridiculous."

"Oh, London, how I miss it." Louisa whined. She had thought her brother would tire of Hertfordshire as quickly as he had everywhere else. She not believed they would have stayed in Netherfield as long as they had.

Caroline took a seat next to her sister, thinking that the only way to rid herself of the foul Bennets was to convince her brother to return to London. Darcy would, of course, come along. There would be no reason for him to stay. "I long to be back in London as well, dear sister. I miss the company of civilized people."

"And to be there for the holidays? It would be lovely, would it not?" Louisa continued in a whiney voice.

"London at Christmas is so beautiful. Do you not agree, Brother?" Caroline was trying to drag Bingley into this conversation.

"Oh, yes, London is wonderful around that time." Bingley's response was absently given as he had been staring into the fire like Darcy, think of Jane.

Caroline was too focused on her own plot to notice. "We really should return to Town before the Season begins."

Louisa nodded, "I was telling Mr. Hurst so just yesterday."

In an attempt to include Darcy in the plan she called over to him, "Perhaps we could visit with Georgiana as well. How I miss her charm and elegant talent."

Darcy looked at Caroline with a raised brow but remained silent. He had been angered by Caroline's abuse earlier, no amount of false praise and flattery would change that.

Caroline mistook Darcy's look as interest and continue the course of the conversation. "I think it will be a wonderful thing to be out in Society again. Don't you agree sir?" She asked Bingley.

Bingley had not been listening as well as Caroline had thought. "Hmm, there is a dinner party at Lucas Lodge tomorrow evening. If you would like more society, I shall alert Mr. Lucas of our attending."

"I meant London society, dear brother. Not more Hertfordshire society." Caroline cried exasperated.

"Oh well then," Bingley began to see what his sister was playing at. It annoyed him. Caroline would either get her way or make everyone at Netherfield miserable.

Caroline turned to her sister with a small pout, Louisa patted Caroline's arm. "Mr. Hurst and I would really prefer to spend the holidays in our London home. Would we not, my dear?"

Mr. Hurst woke with a start. "What? Oh, yes, quite right." He agreed, without really knowing what he was agreeing too, as was his habit.

The usually peace minded Bingley had a sudden inspiration. While he loved his sisters as he should they were not as close as Darcy was to his sister. He could see the many benefits of them being in Town for a time while he continued at Netherfield. "I would not want to incontinence the Hursts…" He said in a thoughtful manner.

Caroline smiled at her brother. "Of course, if they wish to spend the holidays in London then it is what shall happen."

Bingley nodded and walked to stand at the mantle in front of the fire. The position also put him directly in Darcy's line of sight, making it easier for him to catch Bingley's small and easy wink. "And Caroline where you not just mentioning your desire to be in London as well?"

Darcy answered for Bingley. "I believe she was."

Bingley turned to Caroline and Louisa, "To make sure I understand the situation as it stands. Louisa, you and Mr. Hurst would like to spend the holidays in you London home?"

"Yes that is so." She answered.

"And Caroline, you also wish to go to London?"

"Of course." Caroline answered.

Bingley seemed to consider this for a moment. Allowing Darcy to step in and ask, "When do plan to depart, Mrs. Hurst?"

"As soon as possible, Mr. Darcy. I miss my home, dearly."

Darcy nodded, "So tomorrow then?"

Louisa nodded thinking that the sooner they quit Netherfeild the sooner they would be in London. "Yes I believe tomorrow would be best."

Hearing this Bingley turned to Caroline, "Would you like to go to London tomorrow, as well, sister?"

Caroline broke out in a triumphant smile. "Yes! It would be a great pleasure to be back in London with all its fashionable society and manners."

"I see no reason, then, why you can not travel to London with the Hursts. It all works out so perfectly." Bingley grinned.

Caroline's smile fell, "Why would I not travel with you? It is what we usually do and I see no reason to change the arrangement now."

Bingley shook his head, "Caroline, you wish to leave for London before I plan to. Our sister happens to be traveling there. I am simply trying to make everyone happy."

"You shall follow in a few days then and join us in London." Caroline said in almost a demanding tone.

Bingley again shook his head. "There are repairs that need to be completed that will require my supervision. I do not plan on returning to Town for some months. Next Spring, perhaps."

Caroline frowned," Why complete repairs to a home the we do not plan on keeping?"

Confusion crossed over Bingley's features, "Not keep Netherfield? What makes you think I would give up Netherfield, Caroline?"

Caroline blushed and stuttered. "I had thought being so far removed and lacking in local society, you would grow tired and return to Town."

Bingley gave Caroline a stern look, "I assure you, I shall remain at Netherfield through the Winter. But since you wish to be in London and our sister shall be traveling there, I see no reason for you to stay."

Caroline could tell even though it was said nicely, her brother's decision was final. She would be going to London but he and Mr. Darcy would be remaining in Hertfordshire.

Dinner at Longbourn was a lively show. All the girls trying to talk over each other, food being served and passed, Mr. Bennet's occasional satirical remarks. Jane had been true to her plan and tried to direct Mr. Collins attentions towards Mary. Even though since returning from Meryton he had been less cordial to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had noticed the abrupt disinterest from Mr. Collins and rejoiced in it. She also noticed Jane's subtle hints beginning to work. Mr. Collins was talking to Mary more than any other and Mary was blushing sweetly. Jane was right, they were well suited for one another.

When the ladies went to the sitting room to allow the men time to enjoy a quiet drink after dinner, they were left to listen to Mrs. Bennet.

"Oh my dear Jane, Mr. Bingley will a fine husband. He is so amiable but the Darcy fellow! I am very sorry you were forced to endure his company for so long, Lizzy. That man is most disagreeable."

Elizabeth thought of how not three days before she would have agreed with her mother but today had given her reasons to question her original opinion of him. Elizabeth also knew there would be no use arguing this with her mother.

Jane was more vocal in defending Mr. Darcy from Mrs. Bennet's abuse. "Mama, Mr. Darcy was all that was polite today. He was very kind and most agreeable. Was he not, Lizzy?'

Mrs. Bennet did not give Elizabeth time to respond. "No doubt we should thank Mr. Bingley for any change in that horrible man's character." She scoffed.

Elizabeth sent Jane a look trying to will her to leave the subject of Mr. Darcy rest. Jane understood and gave Elizabeth a slight nod much to Elizabeth's relief.

"Tell me, Lydia dear, how you found the officers today." Mrs. Bennet moved on to her favorite daughter.

Lydia giggled and began rattling on about who was where. While Elizabeth became lost in her own thoughts. Remembering how genuinely pleasing Mr. Darcy's company had been. It was true there had been no less quarrels or smart remarks on her part but she had seen the flashes of happiness on his face, rather than disapproval. He had even laughed at some of her more daring declarations.

Elizabeth's attention was drawn back to the conversation when Lydia said, "Mr. Wickham asked after you today, Lizzy."

Elizabeth started at the sound of her name but recovered enough to say, "That was kind of him."

Lydia went on with a mischievous grin, "He seemed most disappointed to learn you were spending your day with Mr. Darcy. But have no worries, I cheered him."

The men joined them in time to save Elizabeth from saying something she may regret in the future.

Mr. Collins began his nightly reading, which gave Elizabeth the relative solitude she so desperately craved at the moment. How had she been so happy in Mr. Darcy's company knowing what she did of his past actions? Wickham had said he was proud and self centered yet she had seen neither of these traits in Mr. Darcy's behavior today. Elizabeth found the more she considered all her questions, the more confused she became.

What was she to believe?

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. We had a small water emergency in my house.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Caroline had seethed with anger for the rest of the evening. Though she was silent on the subject of the Bennets, she would not remain so. The most of her vicious thoughts were directed and Elizabeth. In Caroline's mind there was only one female Darcy should admire, herself. She had been doing everything in her power to gain Darcy's affections for the past several months. Much longer than this up-start, lowly, country miss with such vile connections. She was a no one. While Caroline was a proper fashionable lady of London. She had hoped that convincing her brother to leave Hertfordshire would make Darcy do the same. Then he would finally realize what had been known to he all along, That the only person meant to be the next mistress of Pemberly was Caroline Bingley.

It was late that night, long after all the servants had packed Caroline's things under her severe commands. She sat quietly in her room facing the fire, mind racing with the need to find a way to break the Bennet sister's hold on the gentlemen of Netherfield. There must be a way!

The idea struck her along with the crackle of the fire. She could not make Darcy see what a mistake he were a mistake he was making than she would drive a wedge into little miss Eliza's head casting doubt as to Darcy's intentions.

With a sinister smile she strode to her writing desk and began writing a farewell missive to Jane.

Elizabeth rose earlier than the rest of the household from a restless sleep filled with murky dreams. Her troubling question of whose character to trust had not reached a resolution. She needed air and peaceful sense of quiet solitude.

Elizabeth dressed simply and slipped invisibly out of Longbourn she walked through one of her favorite paths that had always brought her peace, hoping more would be found this day.

The question began to swirl again. Who should she trust? Mr. Darcy? Mr. Wickham? Mr. Darcy had made her angry beyond measure with his arrogance and conceited pride. But yesterday, he had been amiable and generous. As well as warm and kind. And what of Mr. Wickham? His manners had never been questioned He was open and affectionate. All who knew him spoke well of him.

Elizabeth's mind was in knots and tangles, when she sat beside her favorite tree facing an open field. She had once thought herself a good judge of character and all the questions she could not logically answer seemed to be haunting her. .

She had found Mr. Wickham honorable when he chose not to attend the ball at Netherfield Mr. Wickham had said that while he remembered Mr. Darcy's father he could not speak out against Mr. Darcy himself. Elizabeth had originally thought that to be the most gentleman thing he could have done. But then the thought came to her, would a true gentlemen really share this tale of woe and dispute to a lady he had barely known a week? Was the act of Mr. Wickham telling her this tale not speaking out about Mr. Darcy's wrong doing in some way? How could Mr. Wickham be sure that she would be as 'silent' as he?

Elizabeth thought of what he father would have said. He would have been amused that a man would share such a tale with a woman and caution her to look deeper. She could hear her father saying that Mr. Darcy's only offense may be that he is a rich man who has a preference for his own way.

While thinking along that line of thought, Mr. Wickham had told her that the late Mr. Darcy had been the one to bestow the living to Mr. Wickham once it became vacant, of course. According to Mr. Wickham, Mr. Darcy refused to give the then vacant rectory to Mr. Wickham. Would not Mr. Darcy immediately inform Mr. Wickham of his choice not to follow is father's wishes once the man had passed? Or had Mr. Darcy approved and then suddenly disapproved? If that were the case there must have been a reason.

The more Elizabeth gave thought to Mr. Wickham's story the more she began to doubt it.

He thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of hoof beats coming from across the field. Elizabeth looked to see a large black horse cantering in her direction. It took her several moments to recognize the rider, it was Mr. Darcy.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Elizabeth scoffed. "More like think of him."

As Darcy galloped across a field his thoughts were on Elizabeth. He longed to see her again but knew that calling twice in a row may disturb the balance they seemed to have struck. And also he'd given Bingley his word to inspect the rest of Netherfield's fencing and other attributes that may need repair.

Then he saw it, a small figure in yellow. 'It can not be!' he thought.

Riding closer and at a slower place he saw that it was his Elizabeth and smiled. It seemed like his wishes to see her had been granted. Several feet from her, he stopped and jumped from his horse and gave her a polite but warm picture. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth curtsied. "Good Morning , Mr. Darcy. I can see Mr. Bingley was indeed not jesting about your need of being out of door so early in the day." she tried to tease with a small smile. It was odd to have one of the men she had been just thinking about so deeply standing so closely.

Darcy was beyond pleased that in his absence she has not returned to resenting his company. "I am glad to see we share that need." He laughed. She could have no idea how well this worked for him. He felt like he was the cat who was just about the eat the canary.

"And why is that, sir? Do you wish to provoke me into yet another quarrel?" Elizabeth asked archly, with a sparkle of humor in her eyes.

Darcy laughed softly, thinking that the magnificent creature standing before him would never cease to surprise him. "You are using my secret to your advantage, madam. But this morning, I find that I am happy to have an unforeseen opportunity to enjoy your company."

Elizabeth looked at him to see that heart stopping smile play on his features and could not stop herself from returning it. "Unforeseen, Mr. Darcy? Was finding me here that much of a surprise? You do after all know the fondness I have for these paths"

Darcy had truthfully not allowed himself to imagine finding Elizabeth alone in the forests of Hertfordshire, but he could not altogether lie and say that he not held hope. It was one of the many reasons he chose to ride in the general direction of Longbourn. "I can not say that you are wrong, Miss Elizabeth, your fondness for all of the paths are well known to me. But I had not expected to enjoy your company today."

Elizabeth felt a strange sense of disappointment. She had been wondering if Mr. Darcy would call with Mr. Bingley. She looked away hoping that Mr. Darcy's thoughtful eyes could not see it in her face.

There was nothing about Elizabeth that would ever escape Mr. Darcy's notice. He may not know the exact thought behind it, but he could almost map every emotion that he had ever seen on her face. Including that small flash of almost sadness in her eyes. The thought that she did want his company elated Darcy. "Mr. Bingley and I must handle some estate business at Netherfield. I could pay a call tomorrow, if you would like…"

Elizabeth pretended to ponder this offer, "I will agree, If you escort me to the entrance to Longbourn." Elizabeth decided that if she as to truly put her questions to rest, she should give Mr. Darcy his chance to tell her about Mr. Wickham. "But I must warn you, sir. I plan on asking you a question you will not like."

Darcy was shocked, Elizabeth had actually requested to prolong their meeting, but found the 'question' worried him. "I am at your mercy, madam."

Elizabeth watched as Mr. Darcy gracefully tugged on the horses reins to make it follow as they began walking toward Longbourn's entrance at a slow place.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and told Mr. Darcy all that Wickham had told her. She thought that if she relayed what she had been told Mr. Darcy may not think of her question as an attack.

As Elizabeth spoke Darcy felt anger blooming in his chest. Wickham's abuse of him was unforgivable, especially since the lies had been told to Elizabeth. When Elizabeth finished her story, Darcy fought to keep his voice still, "And what is your question, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy's pale face and tight grip on his horse's reigns, his anger apparent. "My question, Sir, is, What is Mr. Wickham not telling me?"

Darcy was shocked. Did Elizabeth not believe Wickham? Was she asking him this in order to confirm her own suspicions Taking care to not say too much he told Elizabeth, "Mr. Wickham has left out much of the story."

Elizabeth nodded. She wanted to ask Mr. Darcy the hundred of questions that sprang to mind but felt that would make his guarded behavior of the past make a reappearance. Elizabeth knew that Mr. Darcy would continue.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth, she wanted the truth about Wickham. What surprised Darcy was his desire to tell her everything From Pemberly and the living at Kympton to the more recent Ramsgate. He knew all of that was not possible, telling anyone so much was too much of a risk to Georgiana. But he could at least correct the falsehood about the rectory.

"When my father passed, he did indeed pass the rectory to Mr. Wickham. It was a living I would have gladly given him when it become vacant. With the hope that he tamed his wild ways and did it justice." Mr. Darcy said quietly, not looking at Elizabeth.

After a few moments of silence he continued, "The living did become vacant not long ago. And I offered it to Mr. Wickham as my father had wished. He, however, did not wish to take orders. He demanded the value of the living, which I gave him to honor my father's wishes. Mr. Wickham had mentioned the possibility of practicing law." Darcy chuckled darkly at that, looked at Elizabeth with a small smile, "We can easily see how well that panned out."

Elizabeth smiled sardonically she couldn't help asking, "If you have given him the value of the living, why has he joined the militia?"

Darcy smirked smiled at Elizabeth's intelligence. She was a constant surprise and in Darcy's thoughts. "Well, Miss Elizabeth, it would seem Mr. Wickham has a problem with, I beg your pardon, gambling, as well as spending. He wrote to me a few short weeks after I had signed the money over to him, saying he would need a good deal more."

Elizabeth gasped, she has not been told the amount given to Wickham. But one could easily assume that the value the rectory connected to Pemberly must be very fine. And to spend all that in a matter of weeks… It was beyond shocking.

Darcy thought her shock was due to being told of Wickham's true character. "My apologies, Miss Elizabeth, I should have tempered my words. I know a story like this should never be repeated to a lady but-"

Elizabeth cut Darcy's apologies off with a wave of her hand. "It was not the story that shocked me, Sir. I know most ladies are not accustomed to the darker side of life, I may not have had personal experience with it myself, but I am aware of its existence. What caused my shock was imagining the about lost in such a sort time, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy wondered if Elizabeth would ever stop surprising him. He hoped not, that was an amazing part of her charm. "In the lowest places, one can assume."

As they reached the entrance to Longbourn Darcy realized he must lose Elizabeth's company, even though he was not ready to. "May I ask you a question, before you go, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth heard the intensity in Mr. Darcy's voice and he heart stuttered. She has no way of expecting what question he could ask. The unexpected unnerved Elizabeth in the oddest ways. She wanted to tell Mr. Darcy that he had no need to ask her anything but she desperately wanted to know what his question was. She gave the man himself a small smile, "It would seem only fair, Sir. After all you have told me."

"And are you always fair, Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked quietly taking the smallest step toward her.

Elizabeth could not explain why but moved a small bit closer to Mr. Darcy. Enough to have to raise her face in order to respond. "Is that your question Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth was close enough to tempt Darcy to wrap his arms around her and kiss the lips that haunted his dreams. Her lavender scent surrounded him and dulled his senses to anything but her. He shook his head to try and clear it, taking a step back. He wanted to gain her trust, not frighten her away with his passion. "Indeed, it is not. I would like to know what caused you to question Mr. Wickham's story?"

Elizabeth felt the lose of something unexplainable as Mr. Darcy stepped back. When he had been standing so close she had felt he heart beat speed up and he stomach tighten in anticipation. But anticipation of what she did not know. It took her a moment to realize that Mr. Darcy had asked her a question. ""Oh I began to question his reasons for telling me such a tale when we had barely been acquainted. It seemed rather odd."

Darcy was gratified by Elizabeth's perception. It had made him ill to believe that Wickham held any part of her regard or affection. Darcy had wanted to force Wickham to leave her, but for Elizabeth to the one to see through Wickham's false manners was truly a gift. "I am glad of your questioning mind , Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at him, mischievously, "Even when it is employed questioning you, Sir?"

Darcy laughed at her obvious teasing remark, "Especially then."

They smiled at one another for a long moment, before Elizabeth heard distant voices coming from her house. "I really must go, Mr. Darcy."

As they each offered proper good-byes, Mr. Darcy caught Elizabeth's hand and brushed a light kiss over it. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly at the surprise on her face, "Until tomorrow, Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy turned quickly mounted his horse and galloped toward Netherfield. He could still feel Elizabeth's hand in his. He had felt the heat of her hand pass all the way through his arm. It had taken all the self control Darcy possessed to only press his lips to her hand. Each day in her company, bewitched him further. And he hoped this spell would never break.

Darcy entered the dining room at the Netherfield in a wonderful mood. A morning talk with his Elizabeth and Caroline departing for London. No morning could be as great as this.

Caroline saw that Darcy was overly cheerful and resented the Bennets even more. Could he not even feel a small sense of loss a her departure? "Why, Mr. Darcy, you seem to be in a cheerful mood this morning. Does it not pain you at all to be loosing most of the party at Netherfield?"

Darcy's back stiffened, how could Caroline cause his happiness to dispute so quickly? The only reason Darcy tolerated her company was due to her brother. "I have always enjoyed peace and quiet, Miss Bingley."

"Well you would certainly would not find that in the Bennet's company!" Caroline laughed.

Darcy chose to ignore her comments. She was leaving soon and with departure all the vicious, spiteful comments would be gone as well.

Caroline was deeply annoyed at Darcy's refusal to answer her intentional barb. But she also desperately wanted his attention. "Mr. Darcy, is Georgiana still staying in London? You know how I miss her and long to see her."

Darcy really did not wish to have Caroline spending time alone with Georgiana. He felt a great sense of relief knowing that by the time Caroline reached London, his sister would be journeying to Pemberly. "At the moment, yes. Tomorrow she will be traveling to Pemberly to escape the hustle of London during the holidays and season.

"Oh but you must write to her to delay her journey. If you send the letter express post is should each her in enough time!" Caroline cried with sincerity.

Darcy did not even look up from his morning post at Caroline, even with the excitement in her voice. "Why would I do that?"

Caroline starred at Darcy in disbelief. "So that I may see her again, Mr. Darcy! Surely, it would please her to see me again."

Darcy gave Caroline a tolerant look. "My sister wishes to leave for Pemberly tomorrow. I will not have her alter her plans in order to receive one person. That would be rude of me and it would also be rude of you to request it."

This was the harshest speech Darcy had ever directed at Caroline, who become so pale that it was almost frightful. It was a very good thing she was leaving Netherfield because it would seem Darcy's patience had run its course.

Caroline left the table in a flurry of silk and lace. She had hoped Darcy would allow her to meet with his sister. She knew how much affection the two shared and thought that if she spent time with the girl Darcy would see how they would make excellent friends and sisters. But Darcy seemed so lost in his country affection to even give thought to his future.

Darcy and Bingley watched the Hurst's carriage pull away a few short hours later. Bingley had said every polite farewell and listened to Caroline lament his choice to stay behind with the patience of a saint. While Darcy had been distant in manner and succinct in word. Once the carriage was out of sight the men looked to each other with victorious smiles.

"Oh how pleasant returning to the house will be now, eh, Darcy?" Bingley laughed.

"We may be able to enjoy our meals without the mention of the militia." Darcy chuckled.

"Or to have a quiet drink by the fire with out listening to the abuse of country society"

"Read without distraction."

"Ah, Caroline is quite persistent when it comes to you. Always so complimentary of you and your sister." Bingley laughed.

Darcy remained silent on the subject. Which never bothered Bingley. "Another benefit of Caroline's departure is, of course, we no longer have to sit through her opinions of the Bennets."

"You are quite right, Bingley." Darcy said clapping him on the back.

As all the Bennets sat down to breakfast, Elizabeth walked through the front door still blushing from her encounter with Mr. Darcy. In such a short amount of time he had gone from a person she loathed, to a person she greatly looked forward to spending time with.

As Elizabeth sat at the table Lydia looked at her crossly, "You were out early this morning, Lizzy. Not pining for Mr. Wickham, were you?"

Elizabeth's entire demeanor changed at the mention of Mr. Wickham's name. To know how easily he could lie in an attempt to tarnish an honorable man. And to think that she had fallen for Mr. Wickham's lies as well. "No, I was not. And I caution you, dear Lydia, Mr. Wickham is not the man he seems."

Jane looked at her sister confused. Elizabeth gave her sister an pleading look and mouthed 'Later". Elizabeth did not wish to have all of the thing Mr. Darcy had told her spread about town before supper. So she knew she could tell no one but Jane about her sudden change of heart.

Jane nodded, much to Elizabeth's relief. It was apparent to her that Lizzy had obviously found some piece of information out, or she would not be saying such things. But Jane could not think of someone who would know of Wickham's past. Other than Mr. Darcy or perhaps one of the other men in the militia.

Lydia giggled in the way that most annoyed Elizabeth. "Oh Lizzy just because Mr. Wickham is beginning to prefer my attention does not mean that you shall become a spinster. I am sure there are plenty of men who will have you. True non will be so fine as Wickham or Denny, but they will be fine men just the same."

Elizabeth sent Lydia a cold stare. " Lydia, I do not care who Mr. Wickham prefers, The fact is I do not prefer him, And my estimation is not based in his handsome features. It is based on his character. You would do well to try looking past people's exteriors, sister."

Lydia huffed at Elizabeth's speech and rolled her eyes. Elizabeth was always too opinionated and mean. "I think Mr. Wickham's character is fine! He is handsome and amiable. He is a fine dancer, He is in the militia with Denny. Honestly, Lizzy, How can you be so high and mighty when you barely know the person?"

Jane answered trying to stop a fight from erupting. She just wanted a peaceful meal with her family, a rarity between five girls and Mrs. Bennet's nerves. "Lydia, why don't you eat your breakfast so that you and Kitty can be off for Meryton?"

Lydia was not one to give up a fight but she could also see the logic in what Jane said. She sent Elizabeth one last angry look before turning to Kitty to make plans for the day.

It was several hours later when Jane received a post from Caroline. As much as Elizabeth despised that woman she could not help but hunger for news of Netherfield. She tried to calmly wait for Jane to finish reading but became gradually more and more concerned as Jane started repeating 'Oh my' every few seconds.

Jane could not believe what Caroline had just written her. She knew she must tell Lizzy but they would need much more privacy than the sitting room would afford, even with Lydia and Kitty off to Meryton. She looked to Elizabeth's eyes brightened with concern, "Would you care to walk among the garden paths with me, Lizzy? It is much too beautiful a day to be spent indoors."

Through years of talking like this, Elizabeth understood Jane's subtle meaning. And readily agreed. They gathered their outdoor things and walked quickly out of sight of Longbourn. ''"Really, Jane you must tell me what has you so flushed. What news did the great Miss Bingley send?"

"Oh, Lizzy, Caroline has left Netherfield!"

"What? Have the others left as well?" Elizabeth's mind flew to Mr. Darcy, had he left with Caroline?

"It was just Caroline and the Hursts that left. But she has said something else, that we must pay heed to." Jane said very shyly.

"What is it, Jane?" Elizabeth couldn't help but relax, knowing that Mr., Darcy and Mr. Bingley had not quit Netherfield. Elizabeth did not want to admit this to anyone but she had grown rather fond of spending time in Mr. Darcy's company.

Jane shook her head, "I can not speak it, Lizzy. Here, you must read for yourself."

Jane handed Elizabeth the letter and turned away. Elizabeth hated seeing her sister in this this state but understood that the only way to get answers was to read what Caroline had penned.

_[Dearest Miss Bennet,_

_It is with a mixture of joy and sadness that I write to you. I am for London. My sister and her husband long to be in town and I am of the same mind. There is nothing I shall regret leaving in Hertfordshire, well excepting you, of course. I do not know if I shall ever return to this place. My brother is just an inconstant man. He will be happy in one home one day and be wary of it the next. He is much the same with the company he keeps as well. He will be bound and determined to marry a lady one week and he will have forgotten her name the next. It is a great amusement to our family, I must say._

_Now my friend, I must offer a warning for your dear sister, Miss Eliza. I know how you treasure her. Please warn her to be wary of Mr. Darcy's new attentions. He may be all smiles and gallantry with her, but I have had the misfortune to over hear that he is merely using her as a small country diversion. Please tell her to guard her heart. I do not wish to see her used so ill, but I fear Mr. Darcy has not intentions beyond flirtation._

_Please write to me, my dear Miss Bennet. How I have enjoyed your company and sweet nature. We shall be great correspondent friends, sharing our mutual diversions through ink and paper! And perhaps, one day you will visit me in Town. Would that not be so lovely._

_I am sorry but I must go, yours etc: Caroline Bingley. ]_

Elizabeth read the sections describing Mr. Bingley's character and the warning about Mr. Darcy several times. She felt suddenly cold. So all the change in Mr. Darcy's attitude was to secure her as his country flirt? She did not want to believe it. And poor Jane being told that Bingley was so easily moved. It was clear that even if Caroline had embellished the negatives, both she and Jane would need to take great care.

Elizabeth sighed, "Ah, Jane, What shall we do?"

Jane had been trying to hold back tears but she turned and ran to her sister's embrace. She had not a reason to doubt what Caroline said. "I know not, But I fear how I am to behave when I see him next."

Elizabeth held Jane close, wishing she had all the answers. "We shall treat them with civility, but perhaps be a little less happy to share their company."

"And what of Mr. Darcy, Lizzy?" Jane looked into Elizabeth's eyes searching for something.

"I shall treat him mush as I had before. With distance and jus the smallest hint of disdain." Elizabeth said in a small teasing voice, attempting to make Jane smile.

Elizabeth was convincing herself that it would be simple to go back to how things had been not four days past. She would simply resume avoiding Mr. Darcy's company and when it was forced upon her she would be civil and attempt to deny him the quarrels he so readily enjoyed.

Author's note: Not my best, I'm sorry. But I have started on the next chapter and I really like the way this one is shaping up. I am also sorry for the delay. While, yes the water situation was handled, this week misfortune was me having to have surgery. Which is why this chapter is not as well written as the rest, I blame the pain killers! But I am home now.

Warning though, it may take me a little more time because my husband is returning from a deployment tomorrow (pause for screams of joy) and I will be spending some time with him!

Review please! That will guilt me into writing faster and getting it up here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Darcy sat at the dining hall table enjoying the peace in Netherfield since Caroline's departure for London. His spirits were so high that he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Not only had Caroline left, taking her abusive comments with her, but he would be in Elizabeth's company in a few short hours. The amazing feeling of pure happiness spread through him.

_Elizabeth. _She was slowly warming to him, he was gaining her trust. That is the only explanation for her openly posing the question of Wickham's character to him. Darcy would do everything in his power to nurture that trust and see that it grew deeper and deeper every day. Until she no longer hesitated in turning to him.

Darcy tried to think of was discussion he could use to provoke her into a battle of wits this day and the chuckled realizing that if his Elizabeth was in the mood to challenge him even the most mundane comment would be enough. That was one of the qualities he truly loved about her. She did not fear forcing him to defend his thoughts, opinions or feelings.

Bingley came in at that moment and stared curiously at his friend. "You seem to be in happy spirits this morning, Darcy!"

Darcy continued smiling pleasently, "Indeed I am, Bingley, Indeed I am."

As Bingley sat down with a sigh, he wondered if it was merely his sister's absence that had put Darcy in this mood. But upon a second more thought, he realized that Caroline's power to influence his friend's mood was not strong enough to withstand any amount of distance. No, for her to have any effect on Darcy's mood she would have to be in the same room as him. And it would rarely affect Darcy in a positive way. "And what, pray tell, has caused this joyful mood?"

Darcy looked at Bingley with a small smile still on his face. He had not shared his private discourse with Elizabeth. Choosing instead to keep it to himself, like a hidden talisman. Still not wishing to tell Bingley about it he decided he had better guide his friend in the notion of calling on the Bennetts rather than saying it was what he already planned. "It is a fine day and I was just thinking of how I would love to be out and enjoy it."

Bingley glanced out the open windows of the hall absently. It looked to be warm enough but he couldn't bring himself to have any enthusiasm for yet another tour of his estate. "I had hoped to call on Miss Bennett today, but I suppose, if you prefer, we can check on the progress of the repairs being made."

Darcy let out an exaggerated sigh, causing Bingley to look at him in confusion. Trying to hide another smile Darcy said, "I said I would like to enjoy the day, Bingley."

"I understand you value a strong work ethic, Darcy, but-"

Darcy could not stop a laugh from erupting at Bingley's outburst. Bingley was never at his best in the mornings and had obviously mistaken the meaning of Darcy's teasing remark. "Calm yourself, man. I am in agreement with you! I would find spending the day in the company of the Miss Bennett's preferable to riding around your property to inspect half completed repairs."

Bingley looked momentarily surprised and then began to chuckle along with Darcy. "You have the advantage in this conversation, Darcy, as you likely rose with the sun and have had sufficient time to clear the sleep from your mind. While, I have not even broken my fast or had the smallest amount of coffee. You can expect me to keep up in my condition."

Darcy signaled the servant by the door with a smile, "Please bring poor Mr. Bingley some coffee and breakfast or he shall continue to be useless to us all." Then he addressed Bingley again. "Besides, the sooner you feel adequately recovered from your sleep, the sooner we can be in the company of the Miss Bennetts."

In the confusion after receiving Caroline Bingley's letter, Elizabeth had forgotten to tell Jane what Mr. Darcy had revealed to her about Mr. Wickham's character. But when she did remember she thought it best to leave the subject alone.

Elizabeth had spent a great deal of the night in quiet contemplation of all the events of yesterday. Mr. Darcy's story about Mr. Wickham, Caroline Bingley's warnings about both Mr. Darcy and her own brother. Though Elizabeth did not particularly trust someone as self-glorifying as Caroline Bingley. She still felt that caution was needed in this situation. Not just for herself, but in Jane's case as well. If there was even a grain of truth to that letter then it could not be ignored simply because of Elizabeth's feeling toward the author.

Elizabeth looked at Jane thinking that she hoped Caroline's letter was wrong about Mr. Bingley's attentions, or perhaps that Jane could be the one to hold his interests, where others could not. Or Jane's heart would break.

Jane seemed to sense Elizabeth's gaze and sent her a brave, half smile. They had talked a good deal once the rest of the house had slipped into sleep. While Jane wanted to give the benefit of the doubt to both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley she had agreed to temper her desire to put her full trust into the men.

Elizabeth's stomach lurched when Hill entered the drawing room and announced the arrival of Mr. Darcy and Bingley. It dawned on Elizabeth that she had completely forgotten that along with the discussion of Mr. Wickham, Mr. Darcy had said that he would be visiting today. She, again, looked at Jane, in order to gauge her sister's reaction.

Jane's face had grown pale and her eyes had taken over her face. She was quite visibly nervous.

When Darcy entered the room his eyes instantly found Elizabeth. It had only been a day since he had seen her last. But the vision of her now, showed him how violently he had missed her in that short amount of time.

When her eyes finally met his, he could see that she was nervous about something and heartily wished he could take her into his arms and show her that she need never feel that way again. Still looking at only her, he politely bowed. "Good Morning. "

Bingley immediately took a seat near Jane and tried engaging her in a conversation. And of course, Mrs. Bennett's attention would be on him and Jane. She had not yet taken notice of Darcy's affection for Elizabeth or she surely would have pounced on him with unnecessary compliments. This caused Darcy to smile as he took a seat near Elizabeth. He greeted her warmly, "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth did not look up from her needle work but quietly answered, "Good morning, sir."

Darcy waited for Elizabeth to say something more than just this polite greeting, when none came he felt himself growing impatient. Surely she must have something more to say to him. "Are you well, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I am quite well, Mr. Darcy, I thank you for your kind inquiry." Elizabeth glanced up at him through her lashes. She couldn't help but see the obvious concern on his face. He was too observant by half. "I am simply suffering from lack of sleep, sir, nothing more."

Darcy looked more closely at her, seeing the small dark smudges under her eyes and her face being paler than was usual caused his concern to grow. His instinct told him there was something more than a restless night sleep to blame for Elizabeth strange mood. "Miss Elizabeth, I hope if there is something troubling you that you feel as though you can tell me what it is…"

Elizabeth raised her eyes to his and realized he would not allow her to conceal her worries for long. She must find some way to explain her sudden lack of spirit to him. A thought came to her. Even if she could not allow herself to admit to fearing his possible falsehood of feeling toward her she may be able to his attention to help Jane. "Perhaps some fresh air will help to return my natural energy. Would you care to take a turn about the garden paths with me?"

Darcy felt his heart leap at this request. If they left the sitting room there would be a greater chance to speak a little more privately. He looked to Bingley and Miss Bennett. "Mr. Bingley, Miss Elizabeth wishes to go out walking. Would you and Miss Bennett like to join us?"

Though he phrased it as a question, he knew that Bingley would not turn the opportunity to walk with Jane down.

Bingley smiled as he answered, "It is a very fine day out and I can think of nothing I would enjoy more. Miss Bennett?"

Jane looked at Bingley the glanced at her sister and nodded mutely. She was having a very difficult time keeping Caroline's warnings to herself. She had never been good at hiding her emotions. Everything she thought showed clearly on her face. Perhaps being outside with more distractions would help. "That is an excellent idea."

When it was clear that no one else would join them, without risking the wrath of Mrs. Bennett, the four set off on a well-worn path. Darcy walked beside Elizabeth, a few paces ahead of Jane and Bingley. It was near enough for the sake of propriety, yet far enough to allow for private conversation.

When Elizabeth was certain that Jane would not over hear her, she looked at Mr. Darcy. "Sir, you expressed your wish that I should tell you if something, is in fact, troubling me, does that wish remain?"

It took all of Darcy's will not to bring her hand to his lips as he said, "It will always be my wish that you tell me everything, Miss Elizabeth, not just what troubles you."

Darcy enjoyed the look of shock that crossed her face. It was a rare thing for him to catch Elizabeth by surprise. It was a wonderful feeling. One he would try to capture as much as possible.

Elizabeth could not miss the obvious flirtatious tone Mr. Darcy used. And was momentarily side tracked from her original intent. "No gentleman wishes to know everything about a lady, Mr. Darcy!"

Darcy was elated that Elizabeth seemed to not only be teasing him, but on the precipice of opening up to him. He knew that if she did not wish to share her troubles she would not have opened up this line of conversation. He looked down at her, with complete sincerity, "I can assure you, madam, I wish to know everything you wish to tell me. At the very least."

Elizabeth searched Mr. Darcy's face, hoping to see some sign that Caroline's letter was just a vile falsehood but all she could see in Mr. Darcy's eyes was warmth and perhaps some degree of affection. So she laughed and tried to hide her discomposure. "We do not have time for me to share everything but I would like to share one thing, which is a little troubling to me."

Darcy noticed her intense gaze and felt his desire to take her into his arms and kiss away all her troubles grow while he stared back. He eyes were absolutely bewitching to him. But he realized the need to be careful and broke the tension of the moment by saying, "It is said that a trouble shared is a trouble halved."

Elizabeth kept her gaze on the path ahead of them as she said, "My elder sister received an express last night."

"And I assume its contents are what the trouble is?"

She nodded silently, "Mr. Bingley's sister, Caroline, wrote to inform Jane of her departure from Netherfield and to…" Elizabeth paused then trying to find the best phrase her veiled question.

Darcy felt his spine stiffen when Elizabeth said Caroline had caused her worry, he knew her absence would not come without a high price. At least now he seemed to have found it. "And to… What, Miss Elizabeth?"

Darcy had tried to sound reassuring but his voice had come out stiff and guarded to even his own ears.

Elizabeth felt Mr. Darcy's reserve slipping back into place as soon as Caroline was mentioned. And she didn't miss how his question sounded more like a demand. "To warn Jane that, while Mr. Bingley's attentions may be focused now they will likely not remain so."

Darcy felt the shock of what was obviously implied. That soon gave way to anger. Caroline's venom knew no bounds. Not even her brother was safe.

Bingley walked beside an unusually subdued Jane, constantly trying to draw her into conversation. But nothing seemed to be working. Her responses were polite but still short. With each attempt she seemed to become more and more withdrawn. His anxiety had increased to a point where he could no longer tolerate it, "Miss Bennett, please, I beg of you, tell me what is wrong?"

Jane looked at him, startled by his directness. She knew she wasn't acting as she usually had but couldn't believe he would question her about it.

Jane knew any lie would be easily seen through; she did not have enough guile in her ways to be completely dishonest. So she asked herself, what would Lizzy say? "I have heard that Ms. Bingley has returned to Towne."

Distracted by her quiet response, Bingley smiled, "Why, yes, Ms. Bingley and the Hursts have just recently quit Nether- Wait, how did you come to know of their departure?"

Bingley knew they had not planned on stopping here and no one beyond the house servants knew they had left. This news could not have reached Jane so quickly, so his mind began to wonder how exactly Jane knew of this.

Jane looked at her feet, blushing. "Ms. Bingley sent me a letter last evening before she left. TO say farewell and to beg me to warn Elizabeth about Mr. Darcy."

This admission brought Bingley up short. He stopped walking and turned to face Jane in confusion, "To warn her about Darcy?"

Jane could still not meet his gaze but had also stopped walking. She nodded and then whispered "To warn her about Mr. Darcy's ill use of her, sir."

Bingley looked at Jane incredulously, "What ill use?"

When Jane said nothing he whispered, desperately, "Please, Jane."

The use of her Christian name made her eyes snap to his. "Ms. Bingley informed me that she had means to believe that Mr. Darcy is using my sister as a _country diversion_ until his return to society."

Jane could not believe she had just said that but she felt she had the right to protect her sister and possibly herself. He knew for a fact that what Jane was saying was true, to an extent. What she couldn't see was that Caroline was willfully manipulating her into helping turn Miss Elizabeth away from Mr. Darcy. He could not, would not, tolerate this. Caroline had hurt Jane in some ridiculous plot to somehow try to force Darcy's attention to herself. "Ja-Miss Bennett, I assure you that Mr. Darcy is the most honorable of men, and would never intentionally toy with your sister's affections."

Jane hoped Mr. Bingley was being truthful but feared he would lie to protect his friend. "I hope that is true, sir."

With that Jane began walking after the others.

When Darcy and Bingley returned to Netherfield they were both lost in their own thoughts. It was Bingley who broke the stilted silence, while they were sharing a drink near the fire. He started without preamble. "Darcy, what are you true intentions toward Miss Elizabeth?"

The abrupt question instantly grabbed the whole of Darcy's attention. "My intentions? Why do you ask?"

Bingley sighed, realizing that he sounded untrusting and rude. He tried to soften the need, "Please, just tell me that they are honorable and not selfish in nature."

Darcy wanted, needed to know where this line of questioning had originated but also felt obliged to answer it honestly. Knowing that he wanted to ask Bingley the same about his attention to Jane. "Bingley, while my desires may breach propriety, they are, when viewed in their entirety are utterly honorable."

When Bingley looked up at him, he continued, "Elizabeth has quite suddenly become the center of my world, and I see no revision to this notion ever happening."

Sinking into a chair with relief, Darcy smiled to himself. That was the first time he'd said his feeling aloud. He could see the amazement on his friends face, he decided to take this opportunity to ask, "Is you affection for Miss Bennett temporary?"

Darcy watched Bingley's face change from shock to anger. "Of course not. I feel just as deeply about my Jane as you do about Miss Elizabeth! How can you even-"

Darcy held up his hand to silence Bingley. Darcy understood the momentary anger at having the depth of his feelings questioned but was comforted by the knowledge that Bingley would likely thank him for it soon enough. "I fear that Jane may not be as sure of the permanency of you affections, Charles."

Bingley looked at Darcy, his anger melting to concern, "What do you mean, Darcy?"

"Caroline wrote to Jane before she left and –"

Bingley stood and began to pace in agitation. "I that Caroline wrote to Jane!"

Darcy stilled, "You know?"

Bingley nodded, before looking at Darcy. "To warn Jane that you were using Miss Elizabeth as merely a diversion while here in the country."

Darcy's entire being become suddenly tense, but he calmly said, "It would seem your sister had quite a bit to say before her departure. And that both the ladies chose to some of it, arguable the most import parts of her missive to themselves."

**Authors Note: ** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promise not to take this long ever again!

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Darcy paced in his chamber trying to calm his mind. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking of Caroline's lies. He was horrified thinking there was even the smallest chance that Elizabeth believed any part of that letter. Could Elizabeth really believe he would use her that way? Did she believe that he was only seeking out her company as a means to pass his time in Hertfordshire?

And what of Jane Bennet? If she put her trust in Caroline's words rather than Bingley's feelings... Charles would be devastated at the loss of her regard.

Darcy took a deep breath and walked back to his window. He and Bingley would have to find a way to convince both Elizabeth and Jane that Caroline's pernicious letter was false!

Bingley sat in his chair by the fire in his room with thoughts similar to Darcy's. How could Caroline so maliciously mislead Jane into believing he could be so easily swayed? How could she impugn Darcy's honor by implying that he would ever misuse a lady? And the most important question weighing on his mind, what were he and Darcy to do? How could they possibly withdraw the question regarding their feelings toward the Bennet sisters?

Realizing these thoughts were leading him nowhere, Bingley stood and began walking to Darcy's chamber. He had always turned to his friend when in great need of advice, why not now? Perhaps together they could find a plan to recover the ladies good opinion and also discuss the best way to stem the tide of Caroline's vicious behavior before she lashed out in a more devious manner.

In their room, preparing for bed Jane turned to Elizabeth, "Lizzy, do you truly believe Mr. Bingley's affection is…?"

Elizabeth looked at her sister; Jane was obviously distressed at the notion that Mr. Bingley may lose interest in her. Jane may have a shy and sweet countenance but those who truly knew her well, could easily how deeply she felt. "What I truly believe is that Caroline Bingley would not do anything without some selfish motivation."

"Lizzy!" Jane looked at her, shocked. As much as Jane hoped Caroline's letter was wrong, she hadn't thought it was written with intent to deceive.

Elizabeth waited for Jane's desire to instantly refuse the possibility to pass before she continued, "But, I also think that given our situation it would be foolish to believe the letter to be completely fabricated. We must tread lightly, Jane, or wind up being whispered about over card tables across Meryton!"

Though Elizabeth had spoken her piece with a kind tone, Jane felt a stab of pain to her heart. She hoped there was a perfectly reasonable explanation but Jane could see that either Caroline was lying or Mr. Bingley was not steady in his affections. "Oh Lizzy, I cannot see a way to make myself understand this without thinking ill of someone!"

Elizabeth rushed over to embrace Jane tightly. Seeing her dear sister this upset caused a wave of anger to wash over Elizabeth. Either way this situation was looked at Jane would be hurt. And while Elizabeth was not a stranger to disillusionment, Jane always tried to see only the good in people.

After a long night of pointless discussion the only thing that Bingley and Darcy had decided was that they were not going to allow Caroline's lies to take a deeper hold. Beyond the each man had no notion of what to do, besides talk to the ladies and hope that the depth of their sincerity was both seen and believed.

Darcy was quite anxious to see Elizabeth and begin rectifying the possible damage. So he paced the entryway waiting for Bingley to ready himself. Just as Darcy was about to ask the servant to hurry Bingley along, his friend appeared. "How long have you been waiting, Darcy?"

"Long enough. Shall we go?" Darcy answered, impatiently.

Bingley nodded and walked out with him. Once they were both mounted atop their horses, Bingley turned slightly, "I still have not the slightest idea what I shall do about Caroline, Darcy."

Darcy gave his friend a sympathetic look, "That is a difficulty, to be sure."

Bingley nodded and looked ahead, "Do I allow this to go unchecked or do I confront her? What would you do, if this something Georgiana had done, Darcy?"

Darcy paused trying to imagine his kind and innocent sister doing something so petty. "That would depend on if I believed my confrontation would lead to her further rebellion."

Bingley's eyes clouded with concern, "What do you mean?"

Darcy took a steadying breath. "If you were to confront Caroline, she would know that the Bennets had told us the contents of her letter."

Bingley nodded, signaling Darcy to continue. "Do you believe that Caroline would stop at one failed attempt to drive a wedge between ourselves and the Bennet sisters?"

They rode on for several moments in quiet contemplation. Bingley thinking about how best to handle Caroline. Darcy preparing himself for his conversation with Elizabeth.

Bingley interrupted this quiet, "I think I shall wait to write Caroline. Allowing her to believe her plat was successful."

"I think that would be best. Let us focus instead on reassuring the ladies before we anger Caroline."

At Longbourn the Bennets had been gathered for breakfast when Mr. Collins entered with a nervous air about him. "Good morning. I wish for the opportunity to speak with Miss Mary alone at a convenient time."

Mrs. Bennet stared in shock momentarily, before looking about the room and standing up hastily. "Of course, come along girls. Mr. Bennet."

She sent her husband a meaningful glare. He rose slowly from his seat and exited to his study without saying a word.

Mary looked at ease with the development, at least to Elizabeth as she closed the door leaving Mary alone with Mr. Collins, more than likely to except his obvious proposal of matrimony.

While Kitty and Lydia tried to listen to what was being said Jane and Elizabeth excused themselves for a walk in order to escape their mother's effusive praise of Mary's good fortune.

Once outside, Jane and Elizabeth began laughing and Elizabeth said, "Mr. Collins wasted no time in transferring his affections!"

Jane smiled sweetly, "Would you have preferred he remain attached to you, Lizzy?"

"God Lord, no! I would have refused him instantly and then imagine the affect that would have on our mother's poor nerves!"

They were still giggling at the situation when they saw Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy riding in their direction. "Oh dear!"

Elizabeth saw them at the same time and stilled. She had not thought the gentlemen would return so soon. She had hoped with a little more time Jane would be in better spirits and have the ability to greet Mr. Bingley with more composure. Not to mention, allowing her more time to distance herself from Mr. Darcy.

Darcy saw Elizabeth standing with her sister just outside Longbourn's gardens and smiled at him and Bingley's good fortune. Instead of having to propose walking out, after tedious small talk, in order to have some semblance of a private conversation, they merely had to join the ladies. "Well, Bingley, it would seem we are in luck."

Bingley sighed but had a small smile about his lips, "Let's hope it continues."

The dismounted and tied their horses' reigns to a nearby low hanging branch. And turned to greet the approaching ladies. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy said quietly, willing her to meet his gaze.

"Mr. Darcy." She said quietly.

Bingley was already quietly talking to Jane a few feet away and facing away from them. Allowing Darcy to take a small step forward, commanding Elizabeth's full attention, since she tried to focus on Jane.

Elizabeth swallowed and cast about for something to say. "We had not expected to see you again today, sir."

Darcy sighed, wishing him and Elizabeth had the same easy manners as Bingley and Jane but he understood that they were both not as open with their thought and feelings. Which would make gaining Elizabeth's trust so much more difficult, but that much more valued. "We felt we must come after the full content of Miss Bingley's letter came to light."

Elizabeth gasped. "What do you mean, sir?"

Darcy took another step toward her, this time invading her personal space. He was close enough to smell the faint scent of lavender coming off of Elizabeth. "While you chose to divulge the warning Miss Bingley gave to Miss Bennet about her brother, your sister told Mr. Bingley about his sister's warning to you about me."

When what Mr. Darcy had just said sank in, Elizabeth could not repress a laugh from bursting forth.

"May I ask what you find so amusing, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked exasperated. Elizabeth's reactions would never cease to amaze him.

Still laughing slightly, "Of course, Jane would put her concerns for me before her own, I should have known. And of course, through my attempts to ease her worry, I revealed what was said of Mr. Bingley!"

Darcy fought his own smile now. It was true, if any outsider had been privy to all sides of this tale, it would most certainly be a comedic play. But he must resist the laughter of it all. "Did it not occur to you, Miss Bennet, to confide in me about the role I played in Miss Bingley's warning?"

Elizabeth could hear the seriousness in his question and stopped laughing. When she looked at is dark eyes, she felt her heart stutter. "Is it not improper for a lady to question a gentlemen's intention openly, Mr. Darcy?"

At her impish question Darcy burst out laughing, he glanced over to see Bingley giving him a questioning look. He gave his friend an almost invisible shake of his head to indicate his assistance was not needed. "To be clear, Miss Elizabeth, you would not question my intentions toward yourself but you will question my history with Mr. Wickham? Quite publicly, I might add."

Elizabeth blushed, remembering how she taunted Mr. Darcy at the ball. "I was trying to discover you true character-"

"But my intentions toward you have to do with my character as well. With more impact to you personally. Why would you not demand my defense in this respect as well?"

Darcy looked at Elizabeth with a smile. He realized he was provoking her but he knew it was the surest course to ensure an honest response. When Elizabeth was knee deep in a heated discussion she had less time to form a polite but misdirecting answer. Darcy was not interested in being placated.

Elizabeth squared he shoulders and retorted, "Surely, if your intentions were dishonorable, Mr. Darcy, you would not admit it! So what would my questioning them accomplish?"

Darcy smiled, this was exactly what he had hoped would come from starting this line of conversation. "Do you believe my intentions to be dishonorable?"

"I have no notion of what your intentions are, Mr. Darcy, let alone if they are or are not honorable."

Darcy could not stop himself from grasping Elizabeth's hand, "Miss Elizabeth, allow me to tell you that I have no wish to toy with your affections. My only desire is to give you the opportunity to see for yourself how ardently I admire you. I hope after a time you will come to care about me, as well."

Elizabeth stood in shocked silence. Was Mr. Darcy proposing to her?

Darcy could see the question in Elizabeth's eyes. "No, I am not yet publicly declaring myself, Miss Elizabeth. Perhaps you and I could consider this me removing the doubt of my motivation, in order to allow you the time to grow accustomed to me without the worry of being misled."

Elizabeth nodded mutely, staring at Mr. Darcy like he had sprouted wings. She couldn't deny that he had been lately more attentive, almost warm in her company. And it was true that she had even begun to enjoy their conversations. But she hadn't let herself consider that he had grown this attached to her.

Sensing that Elizabeth would need a few more moments to regain her composure, Darcy politely offered her his arm. "Miss Elizabeth, may I have the honor of escorting you home?"

**Author's Note: **Well, I have good news. I messed my knee up and the doctors have told me to stay off it as much as possible… which means more time to write!

Review, and if ya have a suggestion let me know.

Also, I didn't have Jane and Elizabeth tell each other about what they said because they both can sometimes be some what private…


End file.
